


Something Horrible.

by wolfleigh



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Posie Endgame, i was told to make this, posie - Freeform, replace landon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfleigh/pseuds/wolfleigh
Summary: Josie opens up to her ex about some dark feelings she’s been hiding. Josie has done something terrible, and there’s no one better to turn to.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 75





	Something Horrible.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh/gifts).



> for josh

“After you left the party, I did something horrible.” 

Josie mumbled from Penelope’s shoulder, using the other witch as a pillow for comfort at the realisation of something wrong. They had been at a party only a few days ago, where Josie sizzled off Penelope’s hair in vengeance and frustration. It was okay though, because as Penelope quoted: ‘the next time she tries to burn her ex's hair off, make sure she can't rock a lob.’ Her hair was shorter, and that was fine, but the other thing that Josie had done that same night wasn’t irreversible, and was beyond just pettiness.

“I hurt someone.” 

The siphoner’s head raised, eyes sparkling with dim tears that were to come out any time soon. The Park witch laced their hands together, beckoning Josie to continue with her sentence.  
Josie wasn’t too fond of her evil ex, or so that’s what everyone thought. Somewhere deep inside she knew that the Park witch fought for her countlessly, and that she would never dare to betray Josie, not out of spite. Penelope was left questioning in anticipation, wondering who the person was that Josie could’ve hurt, and what they might’ve done to received that sort of reaction.

“I think I wanted to.”

Gulp. Josie looked down in shame and creased her eyebrows together in thought, the events from that night playing through her head like a VHS tape. She was supposed to be good, an example for her sister, but all of her efforts had been cancelled by this act of severe wrongdoing. Her heart ached, pleading that the witch wouldn’t think of her any different.

“I saw MG looking at you that night. He seemed interested, I felt angry.”

The witch’s black heart dropped at the mention of MG. What had happened?  
Her eyes warily scanned across Josie’s face, searching for some sort of truth, an answer.  
There was none. The witch was worried but also confused: the Gemini twin really was angry that another person was looking at her. The brunette didn’t continue to speak until Penelope stepped in.

“That’s not unusual Jojo, many people feel angry when someone’s looking at someone they shouldn’t. You know I’m always in your corner, please don’t be afraid to tell me.”

Tears trickled down the Saltzman’s cheek, leaving trails down to her chin. They were quickly swept away by Penelope’s thumb, her dark eyes full of understanding and patience, not disgust or judgement. This eased Josie’s lips, making her feel comfortable enough to tell the entire story.

“I-I did something I shouldn’t have. I cast a spell, it wasn’t earth magic.”

Oh. It was all clicking in her head now, if it’s hadn’t been an earth magic spell it was black magic. Black magic wasn’t allowed on the premises, as Alaric liked to preach that it infected and poisoned you. The darker haired girl didn’t fully disagree on that either, she had encountered her own black magic troubles, and they weren’t entirely pretty. Their palms stayed closely together, the twin seeking comfort as her confession resumed.

“I wanted him to feel pain, so badly. I cast a spell, and nobody has seen from him since.  
It’s my fault, and I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sure we can reverse it Jo, please don’t freak out. We’ll find a way. We always do.”

MG had been declared missing since that party. It had been announced in the assembly lead by Alaric, who would have no idea that Josie had banished him, sent him away.  
Penelope wouldn’t tell him either, she knew better.


End file.
